<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of a Tower by Rei_Ark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341288">Tale of a Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark'>Rei_Ark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tale of a Kingdom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work, Sinful Indulgence (AU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin heirs to the Kingdom Utrepia's throne, Prince Rhyhan Gallerian and Princess Cara were betrayed by their step-brother Blayne Sampson and thrown into the tower to presumably waste away never to be seen again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tale of a Kingdom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of a Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was loosely based on the Princes in the Tower: Prince Edward and Prince Richard where the two were placed in the tower of London and presumed murdered to secure Lord Richard, Duke of Gloucester's place on their throne.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards had shoved the young prince and princess into the tower.</p><p>Rhyhan went to protest but the guards had shut and locked the doors. "I guess... We're traitors..." He sighed</p><p>"I didn't mean to do something wrong... I'm sure you didn't either- do you even know what we did?" Cara asked meekly, wracked with grief.</p><p>"I think... What we did wrong was... We were born" he sighed as he pulled his sister into a hug</p><p>Cara hugged him back. "That's not fair! Of all the things... the one we did wrong is the one we didn't choose?" She sobbed.</p><p>Rhyhan sighed "At least we're together"</p><p>She nodded and sobbed harder. "They're never going to let us out are they?" Cara held him tightly.</p><p>"I don't think so... so" He sighed sadly "But at least we have toys and everything we need here"</p><p>She kept sobbing, not letting go of him.</p><p>Rhyhan sighed and kept Cara in his arms. "It'll all be okay. I promise."</p><p>"Even if we are stuck in here forever... I'm glad I have you. There's no one else I could have wanted more with me."</p><p>"I love you Cara"</p><p>"I love you too Rhyhan-" she sniffed.</p><p>Rhyhan smiled and kissed her gently. "I promise I will never leave your side"</p><p>She gave a small chuckle that was broken by another sob. " You can't anyway, you're locked in here with me."</p><p>"And I wouldn't have it any other way"</p><p>She hugged him again, her sobs silent as now she simply tried to calm her breathing.</p><p>"Everything will be okay... How about we play a game?"</p><p>"What kind of game?" She asked, her throat tight.</p><p>"I'm sure there is some toys in here somewhere"</p><p>"How are you sure? Do you know this room....?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, I used to come here to cry so you wouldn't see me as weak" He chuckled pathetically</p><p>"I've never thought you weak. Wouldn't have even if you did cry." She said, worried.</p><p>"Thank you" He smiled and pulled her into the make-shift bedroom. Blayne! You asshole! You fucking lied to me!!!</p><p>She moved with him, unknowing of her brothers thoughts, just happy to be with someone she loved and trusted.</p><p>"Try and relax for now, okay?"</p><p>"Will you as well?" She asked, wanting to relax with him.</p><p>"Of course" He smiled softly</p><p>"Thank you...." She laid down.</p><p>He laid down beside her and held her close to him</p><p>She snuggled into him, her breathing finally calmer, but her throat still tight with emotion.</p><p>"I love you Cara, and for as long as we shall live, I will protect you"</p><p>"And I'll always be here to support you." She smiled up at him as best she could.</p><p>He smiled softly back at her and kept her in his arms</p><p>Cara kept snuggling into him, needing this.</p><p>"Tell me, what were you and Blayne talking about last night?"</p><p>"Well, he invited me to his room, and he asked... well... he asked me to do something... very grown up with him- and I nearly didn't get out of there..." She teared up again. " What happened to him? He used to be so nice but now he...  he scares me-"</p><p>"Jealousy and power can truly mess a person up."</p><p>"But we shared everything with him... he is our  brother too Rhy...!"</p><p>"We were the heirs to the throne, Cara, not him even though he's older than us"</p><p>"That's not our fault... we shared everything we could! Are we not good enough for him? What if he never like us? Do you think he's- hes just been pretending?!" She started panicking.</p><p>"I'm sure he liked us until our parents started planning our coronation..."</p><p>"So... it's their fault?" She asked, teary in her confusion.</p><p>"I-" He paused before he sighed "I don't know, Cara..."</p><p>She hugged him tightly. "Do you think he would have- would have let us stay out if I had said yes to him last night....?" Cara sniffed plentily.</p><p>"...No. You did the right thing, Cara. What he was trying to get you to do was heinous. You should never feel pressured to do those things"</p><p>"I would have done it if it left you your freedom though...." She said quietly.</p><p>"Cara, no. I appreciate your sacrifice, but please no..."</p><p>She nuzzled him softly. " But Rhyhan... I know you would have come to save me." Cara spoke quietly to Rhyhan.</p><p>He smiled "I would have, yes"</p><p>"So, I would have thought it's okay." She smiled back, a small smile but it was something.</p><p>"...What Blayne tried to do to you was wrong, but it is what it is, we can't change history..."</p><p>"Why do you think he wanted to do that with me?" She asked, having wondered about it since it happened.</p><p>"Because you're a lady"</p><p>"So, do you think he would ask it of any lady that walked by? Or do you mean because I'm a royal style lady?"</p><p>"The second one. Because you're a royal lady and he had easy access to you"</p><p>"Oh. Okay." She nodded. "I wouldn't sleep with him... unless it had a better outcome in some other regard."</p><p>He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek "Let's just get some rest"</p><p>"Okay Rhy...." She nodded.</p><p>"We will see what the morning brings" He sighed and pulled the rags up to cover them both</p><p>"I hope it's food...." She spoke tiredly, snuggling into him for warmth.</p><p>"We shall see" He sighed.</p><p>The following morning, Rhyhan woke Cara with a gentle shake "Good Morning Cara... It appears that they left some scraps for us"</p><p>"Its better than nothing." Cara smiled at her brother as she tried to be optimistic.</p><p>"Eat, I'm not too hungry..." He sighed as he looked out of the barred window, down at the courtyard below where he saw Blayne getting coronated. There was a brief moment of silence from the younger twin before he punched the wall "ASSHOLE!" he screamed, startling Cara</p><p>Cara jumped, not even at the food yet, and whimpered to try relieve the sudden extreme stress.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that Cara... I didn't mean to scare you" He knelt down before her and tried to hide his now bleeding but still intact hand</p><p>"What happened, why did you yell like that?" She was crying a little, wanting to know what made her brother react so violently.</p><p>"...Realising how much of a traitor our so-called brother truly was"</p><p>"What did he do?" She watched Rhyhan, rather than looking out the window herself.</p><p>"What hasn't he done" Would be a more appropriate question..." He sighed and nursed his hurt hand</p><p>"Hey, let me help- Please?" She asked, finally seeing his hand properly.</p><p>"Mmm... Alright" He sighed and showed her his hand.</p><p>She saw it was cut up pretty badly, and she did her best to make a sort of bandage for him. "Please try not to punch hard things... I can't really clean you up properly in here."</p><p>"It's alright, I've got it out of my system... Thank you" He smiled softly</p><p>Once she was done, she gave his hand a gentle kiss. "There, now it has to get better."</p><p>He chuckled "I'm sure it will." He smiled "Thank you"</p><p>She gave a small smile. "Open up." She told him.</p><p>"Ah"</p><p>She put some food in his mouth. "Please eat it... you'll need it to heal up." She said, before eating a little herself.</p><p>He chuckled softly "Thank you" he said after he swallowed</p><p>She gave a small smile to him.</p><p>"I love you, sister dear"</p><p>"I love you too my brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a Roleplay that I did with a friend, at some point I may go back over it and expand upon it, however don't count on it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>